Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to methods for forming improved thermal barrier sheet products, and, more particularly, to a method for forming a melt-resistant, fire-resistant, and/or otherwise thermally-resistant flexible sheet product, and associated apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Fire blankets or other flexible, and supposedly fireproof or fire-resistant, sheet products are often depended upon to protect life and/or property in case of a fire. Such fire blankets and the like may also be used to smother open flame, for example, in the event of a kitchen or stove fire. In such configurations, the fire blankets may be produced from fibers treated for fire-resistance. Such fibers may include, for instance, cotton fibers, polyester fibers, or the like, or combination thereof. In some instances, such fire blankets may be made from a “fireproof” fabric such as Nomex®, Kevlar®, or the like. However, such fiber- or fabric-based fire blankets may tend to smolder when exposed to flame (particularly fire blankets having a fiber filling), or emit toxic fumes. In addition, even if treated with a fire-retardant, such conventional fire blankets may be prone to “burn through” and may not provide any protection against heat.
Thus, there exists a need for a fire blanket or other flexible sheet having improved ignition/fire- and/or thermal/heat/melt-resistance. Further, such a fire blanket or flexible sheet should provide improved resistance to burn-through and should desirably act as an insulator in the event of a fire. In addition, it would be desirable for such a fire blanket or flexible sheet to not emit toxic fumes upon exposure to heat or flame.